


The Night Sky

by Tellemaiyah



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, first fanfic i guess, what else do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellemaiyah/pseuds/Tellemaiyah
Summary: This is a really short thing I wrote at 3 am last night. I don’t usually write this angsty, I don’t know what’s happening.
Kudos: 2





	The Night Sky

Sylvain is like night.

The dark, it is terrifying, and cold. It brings the unknown within, and fear of such things.  
And yet the dark is comforting. In it, one can whisper their darkest secrets. The dark brings with the fear, a false sense of security. It is stifling. It is suffocating.

Three bright stars will occasionally attempt to cut through the darkness, but two do not realize that they are planets themselves, covered in a dark of their own, and the other winked out of existence long ago. A trail of stardust is all that is left.

The dark takes all. Cardinal directions do not matter in the dark. East, West, North, South. They are two dimensional things, fit for daylight, perhaps. But dark is all encompassing, and all around. A depth to it that the waking world lacks.

And yet who prefers the night to day?  
So the night is painted in sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
